


Tell me I'm a bad man (Tell me I'm an angel)

by euforia



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Consensual, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euforia/pseuds/euforia
Summary: The shadows wallow in a corner near the wardrobe, and a silhouette emerges from them.He knows, deep his mind, who is. But he can't, he just can't think, can't talk, can't breath, and everything seems too much for a moment.Then, he hears his voice."Are you ready, Gerard?"Sweet, caring Frank, he reminds. His amazing boyfriend who would do anything for him. Even this. All he manages to pull out of his mouth is a little squeak."Yes"





	Tell me I'm a bad man (Tell me I'm an angel)

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically shit and sin.  
> I just want to improve my english, constructive criticism is needed.   
> Thanks!  
> -Milo

The blood drips down his thighs, a sonnet of love and arteries building in his mind.

All he can do is mumble, broken voice like glass. His eyes wander around the gloomy room, encountering a bed, a full-length mirror and a wooden wardrobe.

The shadows wallow in a corner near the wardrobe, and a silhouette emerges from them. He knows, deep his mind, who is.

But he can't, he just can't think, can't talk, can't breath, and everything seems too much for a moment.

Then, he hears his voice.

 "Are you ready, Gerard?"

Sweet, caring Frank, he reminds. His amazing boyfriend who would do anything for him. Even this. All he manages to pull out of his mouth is a little squeak.

 "Yes"

Frank's by his side, his eyes shining in the darkness.

He hears another sound. A knife, maybe something smaller.His breath itches in his chest when Frank slides the blade down his left arm, the pale skin compressing around a little red line. A small noise comes out if his mouth accidentally.

The blade is now on his stomach, and he can feel the arousal starting to build up on his lower belly. He breathes, his cherry lips feeling a little numb. When the blade touches his hip, he moans loudly, and he can hear Frank's chuckle.

The blood starts dripping again, and it feels _so good, oh, so good_ , he thinks _maybe a little more of pain, just a little_. He asks Frank for _please, just a little deeper, please._

And Frank does as told, sliding the silver blade up his thigh _just a little bit deeper_. The blade is so close to his groin, and the blood is now streaming down from his chest.

He sees Frank, and Frank is seeing him, a small smile on his face as he opens his mouth slightly. A single finger touches his dick and _he's now coming_ , white and red, and his eyes are rolling back on his head, and everything turns dark.

Frank's voice echoes as he opens his eyes, he's now lying on his soft bed and Frank's by his side. He takes the time to admire him with silent devotion.

They see movies all day, and then, they go to sleep, with Frank's by his side.


End file.
